So Messed Up
by Zippy Zoe
Summary: "So... can you do it?" "Sure." Elsanna fic, and they may be out of character. First fic of Frozen... so be nice...?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Um...hi..? I'm new to the Frozen fandom, and I totally wanted to write an Elsanna fic ever since I watched Frozen. It's just amazing, you know? It's like, the whole wide world is Frozen! Get it? Ok, that's a terrible pun. Sorry... because I just cannot get how they speak and do stuff right. I wish I'd owned Frozen...but sadly, no... This may or may not be incest...so..don't read this...I mean, to those that don't like that... Er- I'll just continue. Modern A/U, and it may be out of character... I dunno if this plot has been taken...so..sorry..? Tell me if I should continue...?**

Horror marred Elsa's features, and she tried desperately to maintain an impassive face as she stared at the picture in her hands. The temperature in the room seemed to drop, and she, with much difficulty, casted her eyes to the redheaded man with sideburns in front of her.

He was asking a question. "...So...can you do it?"

"Sure." A storm was swirling inside of her, and she wondered why the man would want her to do this to such an innocent girl...

* * *

_"Oh- Um...I'm so sorry!" Elsa said, cheeks glowing red as she brought herself to look at the person she had bumped into. _

_"No, no- It's all my fault, I'm really clumsy, and I like to bang into people- I mean, I don't like to bang into people, but it's just... I'm really clumsy." The stranger couldn't help but admire how beautiful the pale blonde was. The loose braid slung onto her shoulder and those glossy pink lips- Okay, so that wasn't normal._

_The embarrassed look on Elsa's face slightly changed into amusement at the redhead's rambling. She helped the redhead up and as the stranger smoothened out the creases in her dress, Elsa rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Well.. It can't be your fault... I wasn't looking where I was going..." Elsa trailed off, feeling the blood rush to her ears and face. _

_The redhead gave a nervous laugh and said,"It's alright! Well, I have to go meet my friend at the cinemas- Okay...I'm telling a stranger about what I'm about to do... Bye?"_

_"Bye..." It had come out as a squeak. Elsa wanted to just sink into the ground right there and then._

* * *

Hans left the alley they had decided to meet at and left Elsa there, her heart sinking. Waiting a few moments for Hans to leave, she stuffed the picture into the pocket of her jeans. What had she gotten herself into? Sighing, she decided to go back to her apartment.

The day went on, and Elsa flickered through the channels of her television. Once sticking to some reality tv show, she gently put the remote onto the blue table in front of her couch. She couldn't help but let her mind drift off somewhere else...

* * *

_"And we meet again," the stranger said, grinning, as they both held onto a blue dress. _

_"Hi," Elsa breathed, her grip on the end of the dress loosening slightly._

_"So how've you been?"_

_To say Elsa was surprised was an understatement. THis redheaded stranger was asking her how she'd been? "M-me?" Elsa stuttered out._

_The redhead giggled at the pale blonde's stuttering. "Of course, silly." And that made Elsa's face flush red. _

_"Oh. No-nothing much..." Elsa tried to calm her racing heart. _What's wrong with you, Elsa? Act normal!

_The grin was wiped off the redhead's face. "Did that make you uncomfortable? Of course it did- I mean- People don't ask strangers how they've been... I'm so, so, soooo sorry, I should've-"_

_A small, amused smirk marred Elsa's features and she interrupted the redhead's rambling. "No, it's alright.."_

_The redhead gave a tiny smile, feeling slightly idiotic. "So... Do you want this dress?"_

_"You can have it..." A slight frown tugged at Elsa's lips as she let go of the dress._

_Seeing the blonde's frown, the redhead quickly said,"You can have it if you want, though!" The grin came back as she shoved the dress into Elsa's hands. _

_"No, you can have it..." Elsa shoved it back into the redhead's hands. THe redhead shoved it back to the blonde. They continued doing that until Elsa gave up, puffing out a breath of air that sent a stray strand of hair flying in front of her face. "Okay, you win..." _

_The redhead gave a triumphant smirk. Just when Elsa was going to go off with the dress, the stranger grabbed it and sent a wink towards Elsa, making her heart flutter. "Mine now," the redhead whispered into Elsa's ear as she walked past. _

* * *

Elsa could not fathom why anyone would want that to happen to that redheaded girl... She was so sweet, and beautiful...and adorable. Elsa put her head into her hands, groaning. _That girl really does not deserve this...,_ she thought.

Later that night on the same day, Anna was waving goodbye to her best friend, Kristoff. He had dropped her off at her parent's house, and she had a contented smile on her face as she watched the white car speeding off into the night. She was heading towards the door when she heard a whooshing sound past her ear. An arrow stuck into the wooden door, just a few centimetres away from her head.

Anna widened her eyes, and spun around to look for the person that had shot the arrow. She squinted into the darkness, the street lamps the only sources of light. A shadow appeared here and there, but maybe she was seeing things. But the arrow was certainly not a figment of her imagination. "Wh-who's out there?" she cried out, feeling as if her heart was in her throat.

Another arrow came spiralling through the darkness and missed her by two centimetres. Feeling terrified, Anna grasped at the doorknob and yanked the door open. She ran in as quickly as she could and slammed the door close, leaning against the wooden piece of wood. Her breathing had quickened, and almost crazily, she looked out the window.

Nothing. Maybe she was getting paranoid. Calming down, she trudged up the stairs, turning around at every slight creak and shadow, only to find out that it was just her shadow and the creak of the stairs. In her bedroom, she plopped down on her bed and lay down, too terrified to even change into her night clothing.

The next day, Elsa was in her kitchen, rummaging through her fridge for something she could eat. After a hasty breakfast, she tidied up her hair by patting it here and there so as to make her look less frenzied. She walked towards the door. In her hasty pace, she accidentally banged into a dresser, causing the drawers to open slightly. Catching sight of the bow and arrow, guilt enveloped her. Shaking her head, she closed the drawer with a slam and walked out the door, trying to forget what she had done yesterday night.

**A/N: Is this a stupid plot...? Ridiculous...? Should I continue? It's really short, and I don't know if this plot makes sense to you...anyway, all mistakes are mine, and constructive criticism is welcome. This is my first Frozen fic...so I won't get their characters right...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the support... I'm sorry if there're mistakes, and... I know there isn't much plot... Is it bad...? Thanks for the reviews and everything...I just really wasn't expecting anything... Um... to Cheryl, Feng Wei, Hansel, Nat and Tze Siang for being amazingly weird and being who they are... Um.. I'm watching **_**Frozen**_** while writing this, so I'm really sorry if..er, this seems like I'm being distracted.. I don't own Frozen...sadly... Does this plot really make sense..? **_**I am so, so, so, soooooooooooo sorry if this isn't up to your expectations...**_** Constructive criticism is welcome...I'll just...erm, stop talking now.**

"How could you miss?! And you got two shots!" Hans said, slamming his fist on the wooden table. Anger marred his features and Elsa would've sworn that steam was coming out of his ears. The pale blonde gulped, and though many fell for Hans's sideburns and handsome face, she was sure they wouldn't fall for him if they just saw how much of a jerk he was being right now.

Hans was going on about how she missed and failed and quite honestly, Elsa was sure she was going to die of boredom. She tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. Droning on... and on... "Why do you even want to kill her?"

Hans seemed taken aback for his moment. The pale blonde knew _never_ to object him. His tone gentled and so did the crazed look in his eyes. "What makes her so different, Elsa? All those others...well...you never objected, or missed." Hans stared intently at Elsa as she suddenly found her sneakers interesting.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"...Okay. So... next time, try not to miss," Hans said, walking out of their secret hideout. Elsa was left there, with a wooden table and two chairs. Her knees buckled, and, distractedly, she sat down on one of the chairs.

* * *

_Her gloved hands were shaking as she nocked an arrow, which she got from her quiver, and pulled the string back. She tried to aim, but her hands were trembling too hard. She let go, and it spiralled through the dark towards the redhead. Knowing she had missed, she took out another arrow from her quiver and nearly dropped it, but she caught it. _

_She heard a cry. "W-who's there?" The beautiful voice was so familiar. Her heart swelled with guilt as she heard the clear plea and fear in the young redhead's voice. She nocked the arrow, and shot it again, but missed. She could see it, the street lamps as sources of light. The fear and horror on the redheaded stranger's face made Elsa feel like hell, and she almost dropped her bow. Recovering quickly, she looked back to her target, but the redhead was already gone. She sighed, her hands still trembling slightly, and she told herself to get a grip. She got down the roof by climbing down a near-by tree and crept towards her target's house. _

_She took both of the arrows and put them back in her quiver. Silently, she went back to her apartment, feeling bad._

* * *

And now, she sighed. She put her head into her hands, and muttered at how stupid and idiotic she was. "You stupid Elsa, why the hell did you have to get yourself into this mess?"

She looked up and saw a slight sheen of frost covering the table.

_Get it together, Elsa. Conceal it, don't feel it._

Slowly, the frost disappeared, and Elsa slumped back in her seat. What was she going to do?

* * *

"Hey, Anna! Get up!" a voice cried as said girl was shook awake.

Anna knew who it was immediately. "What do you want, Kristoff? Just five more minutes..." The shaking stopped. Anna cracked open an eye when a blinding ray of light hit her face. "Ugh, Kristoff! Just let me sleep..." She shielded her face from the sun by taking a pillow and snuggling her face into it.

"Unfortunately, my dear friend, I can't. There's that new _Vampire Academy_ movie, c'mon!"

"But wi jerst wetched e mivie yestreday...," Anna groaned, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"I know, but this movie is a must-see! Come. _On._" Kristoff pushed her until she fell off the bed.

Anna's eyes snapped open in surprise. "Hey! That hurts, you know..." She rubbed her butt as she slowly got up from the floor. She huffed as she trudged out the doorway and into the bathroom. Kristoff walked down the stairs to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Anna took a shower and as she looked into the mirror while brushing her teeth, she remembered yesterday night. Two arrows. Almost getting killed. Darkness. She shuddered slightly as she finished brushing her teeth. Wrapping a towel around her petite figure, she went into her room and shut the door.

"The movie hasn't even started and you've finished almost half of the popcorn," Kristoff said, rolling his eyes as his friend stuck her hand into the bag of popcorn and took some out.

"What? I'm hungwy. And beswides, we dron't nweed propcworn to watch a movwie," Anna replied through a mouthful of popcorn.

"A movie's not a movie without popcorn!" Kristoff shouted.

Shushes came from behind, in front and beside them. "Sorry," Kristoff muttered.

He gave a glare to his redheaded friend and just sat back, slapping Anna's hand away when she wanted to get more popcorn. "You ate enough," he said, glaring at her good-naturedly.

* * *

_I'm going to be late for the movie!_ Elsa hurried her steps and looked at her watch. It was going to be ten. She slipped her way through the jostling crowd (this mall was always crowded in the morning) and towards the cinemas. She gave her ticket and rushed towards her seat. She managed to get into her seat just before the advertisements rolled in.

She wanted to forget about the redheaded stranger and Hans and whatever else that was in her life. She just wanted to not be the bad guy for once, and watch Strigois be the bad guys and let Dhampirs and Morois fight or something. She heard something about movies weren't movies without popcorn when she had been walking towards her seat, and quite frankly, she had to agree.

But she didn't have time to buy popcorn. After the advertisements finally ended and the movie started, she heard the person beside her groan,"Ugh, finally. Why do they even need stupid advertisements, anyway?"

A smirk tugged at Elsa's lips. Shushes sounded.

Halfway through the movie, when a cat was hung at a doorway, Elsa felt a hand gripping her arm. She tensed up slightly and heard a tiny yelp. Elsa looked beside her to see that it was redheaded stranger gripping her arm.

Guilt enveloped her just like how darkness came when the only source of light was switched off. "Oh- uh... Hi," Elsa squeaked out softly. She looked everywhere else except those teal eyes.

"Hi..." Anna's eyes trailed down to her hand and let go of the platinum blonde's arm. "Sorry." A sheepish look adorned her features.

"I... It's a-alright." Elsa wanted at the same time to look and not look into those teal eyes that she found mesmerising. Elsa bit her bottom lip, feeling nervous.

Anna tore her eyes away from the blonde and towards her friend Kristoff. He was way too engrossed in the movie to give her a glance.

"So... anything new happened?"

"Uh...not really," Elsa whispered, lying. _Except that I've been ordered to kill you._

The movie was now only background noise. "Oh." Anna wanted so badly to just tell this blonde stranger about what happened yesterday night; it was weird, yes, but she felt like she could trust her. Anna opened her mouth, then closed it again, feeling a lot like a fish. After a long beat, they continued watching the movie.

As the credits rolled, people got up from their seats and hushed talking ensued. Elsa and Anna avoided eye contact, and Kristoff was rambling on about how awesome the movie was.

* * *

Kristoff dropped her off at her house. She went in without waving or saying goodbye. Anna tip-toed up the stairs, not wanting to wake her parents up. They had been working late last night, and they were dead tired. Closing the door behind her, plopped onto her bed, thinking about how beautiful that blonde looked. She liked those icy blue eyes.

She liked the way the pale blonde bit her bottom lip when she was nervous. And the blonde's hair. And her lips. And how she smelled: strawberries. Anna liked everything about her. She gave a sigh, daydreaming. Anna had never dated, but she knew she was attracted to girls.

She didn't know how to tell her mom and dad. She had pondered, wondered, trying to come up with long-winded speeches and talks. But she just didn't have that many ideas. The only person she ever told was Kristoff.

* * *

Elsa shut herself in her room, feeling upset and angry. She looked around at her room. Snowflakes drifting around; the whole room covered in frost; broken pieces of a vase on the floor; couple of ice shards stuck in the walls. She hugged her knees, her back against the wooden door. Tears had streamed down her face, and she didn't bother to wipe at them.

Her hair was all messed up, and the mascara she had put on was ruined by her tears. She wanted to scream. To shout. She blamed her parents for making her a...a monster. She couldn't run, she couldn't hide. She couldn't escape from her powers. She couldn't help but let her mind drift towards that redhead. She exhaled softly, the tears drying up.

The freckles; the twin braids; the teal blue eyes. Everything. Elsa shook her head, desperate to get the image of the girl out of her mind, but to no avail. Slipping her hand into her pocket, she took out the picture Hans had given her before. Elsa let out a strangled cry and sobs wracked her body as only one thought occupied her mind.

_Why her?_

**A/N: Er...hi. I don't really know if I should continue this, cause...I'm not that good, and this is a...dumb idea...? I dunno... Thanks for the support.. Um, all mistakes are mine, and hope you enjoy... or not... I mean- I don't hope you don't enjoy... I meant... You get it, right..? Tell me if I should continue this or abandon it...? This is a short chapter, and I'm really sorry... I'm also sorry if this plot doesn't make sense...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again...? I cannot believe that ElsaStoleMyPen (writer of that amazing fanfic **_**An Icy Kidnapper**_**. You should totally read it if you haven't... Check out his/her other fanfics..) is following my story... Anyway, um...thanks for the support and I really appreciate it. I don't own the amazing piece of animation called **_**Frozen**_**, and...well, all mistakes are mine... Maybe rated T for language...? And.. Elsa wears glasses... Just so you..um, know.**

"I'm starting to think that we should introduce ourselves. We're bumping into each other _a lot_," Anna, a lopsided grin on her face, said.

A lump formed in Elsa's throat, and she struggled for words. "I- uh... I don't t-think so..."

The grin faltered and a concerned look took over her features. "What's wrong? Did I do anything wrong? I'm so, so, soooooooooooo sorry if I-"

"N-no, you...didn't d-do anything wrong..." Elsa averted her icy blue orbs away from those teal ones. She couldn't stand to look at the redhead. _What if she ever found out?_ Elsa thought, her heart thumping so wildly that she could hear it.

"Then? You're acting different. I mean- it's not a bad different, it's a horrible- wait, what? That doesn't make sense. I mean... it's an okay different." Blood rushed to Anna's face and she looked away from those icy blue orbs she found beautiful and out of this world. "I mean... You just look flushed."

_I do? Shit, Elsa! Calm down, calm down..._ "Huh? Oh.. It's just a hot day today."

"We're in an air-conditioned place..." The redhead wondered why Elsa was lying.

_Elsa, you're so stupid. It's an air-conditioned place, for God's sake!_ Realising her mistake, Elsa tried to improvise. But she couldn't. "I- uh... I don't-"

"Do you wanna go for some...coffee?" She interrupted. Anna knew it was just weird, asking a stranger if she wanted to go for coffee. "I mean, I know it's weird and all that but-"

"Yeah. I think so. To the going to coffee part, I mean..." Elsa rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, feeling her body warm up. Panick flared within her. But just for a moment. Her body temperature never got higher... at least, not when she wasn't taking a hot bath.

So they went to the nearest coffee shop, their arms brushing against each other occasionally, leaving Elsa completely flustered. Anna smiled slightly, amused at how flushed the pale blonde was. It took Elsa a moment to realise that the redheaded stranger was asking a question.

"...your name?"

Dazed, Elsa looked to the redhead and stupidly asked,"Huh? What?"

Anna giggled, and Elsa could feel her heart fluttering. _God_, that giggle. It was heaven and a melody to Elsa's ears. "What's your name, silly?"

"Er... Elsa."

Anna pondered for a moment, and that moment seemed like an eternity to the blonde. "...Elsa," she tried saying, and Elsa liked how Anna said it. It just seemed different from when other people said her name. "Elsa," Anna repeated. "I like it. I'm Anna."

_Anna. It suits her._ A tiny, shy smile found its way onto Elsa's face and it soon turned into a goofy grin. _Anna._

"Are you going to say something, or just grin goofily like an idiot?" Anna said, smiling.

"Huh? What?"

That giggle again. "You really zone out a lot, don't you?"

"Huh?" Elsa felt stupid, and her face now turned redder (if it was possible) with embarrassment.

Anna smiled. "You're so cute." _Anna, what're you thinking? That's not what you say to strangers!_

But that thought flew out of her head when she saw Elsa blushing so furiously. Elsa puffed out a breath of air. "I-I'm not cute..."

"Whatever you say, blondie."

Anna bounded ahead towards the coffee shop and took a seat. Elsa followed, seating down opposite of Anna. A waitress came over with a notepad and a pen.

"May I take your order?"

"Yes, we'd like two cappuccinos," Anna answered quickly.

The waitress nodded, jotting down the order. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

She walked away. Anna looked to Elsa to see her staring at her blankly. Anna smirked slightly. Elsa blinked.

"Y-you just... ordered something for me without asking..."

Anna grinned almost maniacally. "Yes. Yes, I did."

* * *

When their cups of coffee came, Elsa used her hands to cool down the coffee. She cupped the coffee.

Anna tried to do that, but snatched her hand away. "Hot, hot, hot, hot. How do you even touch it?" Amazement could be heard in her voice.

That was just one of the benefits of having ice powers. "Er... I tolerate it..."

Anna slowly nodded and blew at her coffee. When it cooled down, Anna took a sip of coffee and sighed. Elsa took a sip and set her cup of coffee down. She looked at all the other customers. It was almost as if they mocked her.

They were so happy and so..._care-free_. It angered Elsa that these people had it so easy. Anna tried to break the ice.

"So...you read a lot?"

"Huh?"

This time, Anna didn't giggle. "Do you read a lot?"

"Y-yeah." Elsa pushed her glasses up her nose.

"That explains the glasses."

Elsa wanted to tell Anna that she could see perfectly well without the glasses, but she remained quiet. She bowed her head and played with the hem of her blue shirt. And so, Anna tried to break the ice again.

"Are you alright?"

Elsa looked up. "Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She gave a nervous laugh.

"No... I just thought... Never mind, it's not important anyway. So, anything new recently?"

And so their conversation began, and a friendship developed between the two. A blonde and a redhead, having coffee together. It was crazy, considering the fact that they were just strangers a few minutes ago.

But Elsa knew, sooner than later, she'd have to sever the bond they had, and she hated herself for that.

* * *

A windy night. Leaves rustling in the breeze. Dimly lit paths. A pair of blue gloves. A small, but sharp, dagger. Climbing a tree. Gloved hands shaking vigorously.

Climbing into a room through the window. Elsa's breathing was shallow, and her heart thumped loudly that she could've sworn that the figure in the bed could hear it. Edges of her vision becoming blurry.

She moved closer to the bed and towered over the figure. She took out the dagger from her jeans pocket. Elsa thought the figure would've been awake by now. Her hands were clammy and sweaty. She almost dropped the dagger.

Swiftly, she caught it before it hit the ground with a thud. She raised the dagger above her head and prepared. "I'm so sorry," Elsa breathed, her vision completely blurry.

"Elsa."

Elsa froze in that position upon hearing her name. Frenzied, she looked around, wondering if she'd been caught. But she realised that it was just the figure in the bed. It was muttering her name. Thrashing about slightly.

"Elsa."

Again. It slipped from Anna's soft pink lips, and the guilt swelled ten times more.

"Help me. Don't let him kill me."

Pain contorted the figure's (Anna's) face, and it was almost hurtful to look at her. Elsa felt a tear trickle down her face and it dripped onto the floor. Elsa saw the tear coming out of the corner of Anna's eye.

Her breath hitches.

She wanted to die when she saw just how much Anna needed her. But, in actual fact, Elsa was going to kill her. Anna's life saviour was her murderer. And the dagger slipped out of her hand and clattered onto the floor.

Defeat. Nobody woke up. Not even Anna. Elsa sat down beside Anna on the bed as stealthily as she could. She stroked Anna's hair; it was beautiful. The redhead was breathtaking. Elsa couldn't deny that.

"Elsa," Anna muttered again.

Slowly, very slowly, Elsa leans forward and kisses Anna on the forehead. Her lips lingered there for a while, until she painstakingly got up. And suddenly, content covers Anna's face, and Elsa couldn't help but be relieved. She bent down the pick the dagger up and slipped it into her pocket. Walking towards the window, she chanced a final glance behind and climbed out the window.

**A/N: ...Er...sorry if it's been too long... It's hectic here... I...uh, all mistakes are mine, and I appreciate all the support. Thanks.. Sorry if this's too short...Um, well...bye...?**


	4. Ice Cream

**A/N: Here it is... I don't own **_**Frozen**_**... Sadly... But then it wouldn't be as great as it is now... Um, anyway...thanks for the support, all of you... I love all of you (is that weird...?) for everything, but thank you to SarcasticAsshole (I like that name..) and ElsaStoleMyPen (has she returned you your pen?) too... Um, well, Chapter 4 now... And I'm so so sooooooooooooooooooo sorry if this chapter isn't up to your expectations... And...uh, sorry for uploading this chapter so late... Exams suck...**

_The man's coming. Again. No Elsa this time. Sideburns. He seemed really familiar. Anna just couldn't quite understand where she had seen the man before. Like a sense of deja vu. He has a dagger, and it's small, but sharp. Anna tried to back away, but she can't move. No matter how hard she tried to will herself to move, she couldn't. She was rooted to the ground. Frozen. _

_It was dark, but she could see the man. It was as if he was a light source. His maniac grin kept appearing in her mind's eye, and a lump found its way into her throat. She groped at the air, searching for something. Anything. When she managed to move, she backed away. Only for her back to be met with darkness. But it felt solid. _

_A wall of darkness. Fear gripped her stomach like a vice, sweat glistened on her forehead. The cool silver touches her skin, but it felt like it burned. She winced, and squirmed uncomfortable. The man is here. The maniac grin is scarier than ever, and she tried to shout. For Elsa. Her mum. Dad. _

_Nothing. Like she lost her voice. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw platinum blonde hair. Elsa. She's coming to save her. "Elsa!" Her voice can be heard now. _

_The man with sideburns turned around, and, knowing this was her only escape, Anna kicked him in the shins, causing him to drop his dagger and fall to the floor, groaning slightly. "Elsa! Help me! Don't let him kill me..."_

_Anna ran, but got grabbed by the sleeve. Looking back, she saw that man again, dagger in hand. That maniac grin. It scared the hell out of her. Anna saw Elsa running, but she seemed so far away. The man raised the dagger, ready to attack-_

"Anna? Anna, dear. Are you alright?" Shaking shook the writhing Anna out of her nightmare. Sitting up, Anna frenzily looked around and when she saw the figure sitting on her bed in the dark room, she pushed the figure off the bed. Her scream ripped the air.

"Holy shit! Get away from me!" Anna untangled herself from the blankets and backed away.

The light flicked on. Her mum got up from the floor, groaning as she rubbed her back.

Dad's voice filled the air. "Anna, it's only your mother." He stood in the doorway, finger still on the switch.

Realisation dawned on Anna and her face turned pale. "M-Mum? Oh my god, I'm so sorry- I- I meant to hit you- I mean, I didn't- I just-"

"It's alright, dear. I'm okay," her mum assured her daughter. Blood rushed to Anna's ears, and she fiddled with her hands, cautiously and hesitantly moving towards her mum. She helped her mother up onto the bed and sat down next to her.

Cool perspiration glistened on Anna's neck and forehead. "I'm sorry I pushed you, Mum." Concern and guilt laced her voice.

"Like I said, I'm okay. I get pushed off the bed dozens of times by your dad," Mum said, smiling slightly. Dad flushed, and looked away.

"I don't," he denied.

"You can deny it dear, but you can't always ignore it."

Dad walked away, flustered, leaving Anna and her mum alone together. Anna's racing heart had calmed down by then. An awkward silence fell.

"So... Who's Elsa?" her mother asked curiously, breaking the ice.

"Really, Mum? I have a nightmare and the first thing you ask is,"Who's Elsa?"?" Anna whined, pouting.

Her mother defended,"What? I'm just curious. There're things a mum has to know."

_Yeah... Like how I almost died...,_ Anna thought. "But there're some things that mums _don't_ have to know. Besides, she's just a friend."

"Since when?"

"Since we bumped into each other," Anna said, averting her eyes away from her mother.

"Oh. So... What happened in your nightmare...?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, Mum," Anna said softly. Her mother reluctantly nodded, then leaned in to kiss the redhead on the forehead. Mum then stood up, dusted herself off, and walked out the door, turning the lights off and closing the door behind her.

Anna emitted a soft sigh, then plopped down on her bed. She was going to have a hard time falling back asleep.

Fiddling of hands. Staring out the window. The dark, night sky. No stars tonight. The room seemed to have frosted over, and Elsa tried hard to stop it.

"Conceal it. Don't feel it. Remember what Dad used to say?" she muttered under her breath, trying to stop the anger from flaring. _Yeah, but he's dead._ She shook her head, edges of her vision becoming blurry. She had let her hair down, and her glasses were on the bedside table. Loose strands of hair fell in front of her face.

She pushed them behind her ears. Squeezing her eyes shut, she slid the window closed and sat on her bed. She failed to kill Anna. Again.

Hans was going to be _so_ mad. She can imagine him. Spittle flying. Face beet-red. Not for the reason she usually becomes red, but because he was angry. Very angry. She only ever flushes when Anna's around. Strange.

His red hair would be unkempt, and she'd probably get some spit on her face. Elsa plopped down on her bed, exhaling loudly. And Anna had promised to go for coffee again, in the morning...

"Ugh, I feel so warm... Mum!" she said hoarsely. She tried to clear her throat and say something, but it came out hoarse again.

Anna's mum came in and, seeing her daughter in such a state, sat down on the bed next to her. She felt her forehead, and her eyes widened in mild surprise. "Anna, you're sick..."

_I am? Shit! But I promised Elsa I'd meet up with her for coffee at the same place! She'd think I was standing her up...,_ Anna thought bitterly. "No, I can't be," Anna protested croakily.

"You've got a sore throat too," her mum added, ignoring Anna's earlier protest. "You're going to have to stay in bed. The whole day."

"Mum!" she cried. Well, at least, she tried. She ended up in a fit of coughs, her body shaking. Anna looked back to her mum and said,"I'm fine, I'm fine... Mum, I can't stay in bed the whole day."

"Why not?" Anna's mum questioned, arms folded against her chest. She raised an eyebrow.

"It's just- I have to meet Elsa..."

"DId you see yourself just now? No, you're sick and you need rest."

Anna rolled her eyes, and her mother said in a kind of angry and playful way,"Don't you roll your eyes at me, miss."

Anna pouted, and gave her puppy dog eyes. Her mum just stared back, undeterred. The younger redhead huffed when her mother just walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

"Mum, you know how much I hate it when you leave the door open...," she muttered under her breath. Sighing, she got up from the bed slowly and shuffled towards the door. She closed it and shot a glance at the bedroom's alarm clock. Eleven. Great, Elsa's going to be mad...

Elsa fiddled with her hands, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear a little too often. Her eyes scanned the coffee shop, trying to look for a bubbly redhead. Nothing. No teal eyes. No freckles on the cheeks. No cute, goofy smile. Elsa pushed the glasses up her nose, sweat glistening on her forehead. Where was she?

Nervously, Elsa found a booth and ordered a cappuccino. While waiting, her hands unconsciously played with the hem of her light blue shirt. She looked out the window, searching for the fiery redhead...

"Um, excuse me, miss?"

Snapping her head towards the source of the sound, she blinked rapidly. "Um, huh?"

"I...uh, I just wanted to tell you that your cappuccino's here."

"Oh...uh, thanks," Elsa responded, flashing a weak smile. The waitress smiled back, and left. Elsa's cool, pale hands embraced the cup, and let out a small sigh. Warmth enveloped her quick, the thin layer of frosting on her hands dissolving. One of her hands broke away from the cup and her fingers drummed against the table.

Where was Anna? Was Anna too busy? Or had she been too creeped out by Elsa? Deciding that it was the latter one, Elsa chastised herself for being too weird and creepy. _Why did I have to blush so much in front of her? Why was I so dumb...?_ Elsa drowned in those thoughts, hating herself even more. She covered her face with her hands. Hearing someone plopping down on the seat in front of her, she jolted upright, thinking it was Anna. But it wasn't. Just a man in his early twenties.

"Um, yes? May I help you?"

"No, not really. I'm just a daily customer here. I hate seeing people upset, so...here I am."

"I'm not upset," the platinum blonde replied stiffly.

"You seemed to be upset," the man said, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Well I'm not."

The smirk grew bigger, and Elsa felt like punching him in the face. But she didn't really want any more attention. So Elsa just sighed, looked away. "Hey, tell me what's wrong." Concern laced his voice, and Elsa looked back at the man. The smirk was wiped off his face and his eyebrows frowned. Genuine concern appeared in his brown eyes.

"It's just..."-Elsa couldn't believe she was telling a _stranger_ about her problem-"...There's this girl-"

"-that you like."

"No! I don't like her," Elsa said, blood rushing to her face.

"Your face says otherwise."

Her face grew redder. "I just...I- uh- No. I don't like her," Elsa spluttered. "I just... Let's just get on with it. Well...she's supposed to meet me here, but...well, she's not here. And I think she hates my guts. I think she thinks I'm creepy and weird. Wait. I _know_ she thinks that way."

"You're weird, I won't deny that. But...weird's a good thing, y'know? Who wants to be normal when you can be special? But you're not creepy. Now, if you weren't into her, I'd tell you you're cute. She's probably not here because she's busy. Just... I dunno, go to her house or something"-he checked his watch-"I gotta go. Meeting, sorry. Bye. The name's Tristan, by the way." Tristan got up and waved goodbye. Elsa returned it with a tiny wave of her own, forcing a weak smile. She slumped back into her seat.

Tristan's advice played in her mind. Go to her house. _You know where her house is; go there,_ her mind told her. _But Anna would find it weird... And not the good weird._

Sighing, Elsa sat up straight and wrapped her hands around the hot cup of cappuccino. Using her powers a little, it cooled down. She downed it slightly quick, then put a five dollar bill under the cup. She didn't know what she was doing. But she had a redhead to see.

A ring resounded through the house, echoing off the walls. Anna cracked open her eyes, daylight streaming in. Her head pounded. "Mum! Who's that?" she shouted groggily. No answer. Ugh. Anna covered her face with the pillow.

_Meanwhile, downstairs..._

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Huh? What?" Elsa said as she looked away from a little girl chasing after her friend. Elsa never had that... Especially not now.

"May I help you?" Anna's mum questioned again, slightly irritated.

"Um, yes.. Hi. I-is...Is Anna here?"

"Yes, she is. Who are you?"

"Um, Elsa." She pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Oh. Um, Anna's sick. You can come again later. D'you want me to tell her anything?"

"Um"-Elsa fiddled with her hands-"I was hoping I could...come in and make her feel better? I mean- if she doesn't hate me or anything. I don't know- I just- I think I'll leave..." Flustered, Elsa turned to go.

But then, a hand grabbed her sleeve. The irritation had gone away. "It's alright. She doesn't hate you. You can come in if you'd like," Anna's mum said, smiling at how flustered the younger girl looked.

"Oh. Um, thank you, miss."

"Call me Heather. It's alright." Heather ushered Elsa into the house, closing the door behind them. She told Elsa where Anna's bedroom was located, and Elsa gave a weak smile, nodding. Heather then went into the living room to watch TV.

Walking up the stairs, Elsa took deep breaths, calming herself down. The temperature was dropping gradually. "It's just Anna. You've met her before. It's okay. Breathe. Just breathe. Conceal. Don't feel." She opened the door slowly, only to be met with a snoring Anna. A pillow was on her face, and Elsa smirked. Gathering up courage, Elsa tiptoed towards Anna, and, leaning towards the redhead's ear, she whispered,"Boo!"

Anna jolted upwards, her hands up in a ready-to-fight motion.

"Hey there, ninja," Elsa said softly, her smirk turning into an unsure smile. How could she be so stupid?

Anna's tension melted away at seeing Elsa. "I'm so sorry. I just- I was sick- and then- then- then...then I was hoping you didn't think I was standing you up. I just...-"

"It's alright. I should be sorry..." Elsa glanced at Anna's bed and then at Anna again.

"You can sit down if you want," Anna said, her sore throat still there.

"It's alright, really..."

"I insist." Even when her voice was hoarse, Elsa found it beautiful. She shook her head.

Anna tugged at her hand hard, causing Elsa to fall on top of the redhead. Elsa blushed furiously, and so did Anna. Her glasses slid down to the tip of her nose, almost dropping off.

"Elsa... Your eyes-"

Elsa waited for Anna to scream or just become terrified at how icy blue her eyes were. She squeezed her eyes shut, tightly.

"-they're...they're beautiful," Anna breathed out hoarsely,"don't close your eyes."

Elsa could feel Anna's warm breath on her face. She grew redder than before when she heard what Anna had said. Elsa's eyes were striking and out of this world to Anna.

She listened to the redhead and opened her eyes.

Anna reached out with her hand and pushed the glasses up Elsa's nose slightly. She then used a finger to tap on the blonde's nose, smiling in that cute way Elsa loves. Realising just how awkward a position they were in, Elsa got up, ears and face red, whole body warm.

Anna blushed. "You can still sit down if you want," Anna assured timidly. And, with grace that Anna certainly did not have, Elsa sat down next to the sick girl.

An awkward silence fell between them when an idea struck the platinum blonde.

"Do you want some ice cream?"

**A/N: Hi...I really dunno... Is this chapter too horrible...? Sorry...Um, all mistakes are mine... I'm so sorry... Anna never wondered why Elsa knew where her house was because...of that "Boo!" thing Elsa did... Um, anyway...hope you don't hate it... Sorry I've been M.I.A...**


	5. Hurt

**A/N: Hi...um, I'm back. Thanks for everything... I...uh, love all of you..equally. I guess ElsaStoleMyPen got bored of this story... :( Oh well... Um, thanks, again...and...I don't own Frozen. And...hope you enjoy...or not. Thanks...for bearing and sticking with me. It means a lot. Like a lot. Like a whole lot. Really. Okay, I'll be gone now... If you don't like self-harm, you probably shouldn't read this... **

"Elsa, I don't really think it's gonna help with my sore throat..."

"I didn't say it would. Now just try it," a smirking Elsa said, stuffing the ice cream in front of Anna's face.

The redhead stuck out her tongue and licked the slowly melting ice cream, and Elsa couldn't help but stare at Anna. She was beautiful in lots of ways. Her perky and bubbly personality. Her fiery mane of hair.

Elsa still felt flushed after the little incident, and a dreamy smile couldn't help but grace her features. When the blonde snapped out of her stupour, she found the redhead smirking at her, eyebrow raised. Elsa looked away, hoping Anna wouldn't see a blush forming on her face.

A look of concern flashed across Anna;s face. "I-I'm so sorry! Did I offend you or anything? 'Cause I didn't meant o make you comfortable- I mean- wait, that didn't make sense, I just-"

"No... You didn't offend me or anything..."

Anna now turned beet-red, and she said,"Thanks... I just... I ramble a lot."

Elsa gave a short, nervous laugh. "I noticed." A small smile found its way to her lips.

Anna returned the smile with her own, and Elsa's laugh rang in her ears. "So...what do we do about the ice cream?"

"Well, yoiu're the sick girl here, and sick girls eat ice cream," Elsa said, actually grinning for the first time since Anna met her. _Wow. Sick girls eat ice cream? Seriously?_ Elsa thought, mentally facepalming herself, but tried not to let the grin fall.

Anna smiled and took the ice cream from Elsa's hand. The blonde was fiddling with her hands, palms sweaty. She pushed her glasses up her nose, and flushed when her mind flashed back to earlier.

She hadn't expected that. Anna tapping her nose. Saying that...her eyes were...beautiful. It wasn't something Elsa normally heard. People stared at her and sent appalled looks her way, whispering "Ice Queen" during college. It wasn't a great life for her, really.

An awkward silence hung in the air once Anna finished her ice cream, and there were chocolate smudges on her freckled cheeks. Without thinking, Elsa stretched her hand out and with her thumb, she wiped the smudges off the redhead's cheeks.

Anna's breath hitched, and she felt like she was on fire. Realising what she was doing, the blonde hastily pulled back, blushing furiously, heart thudding in her chest. "Sorry. I...I was...I...uh, I wasn't thinking," Elsa managed to stutter out, feeling like a weirdo anf an idiot.

"It's okay. Thanks," Anna assured the blonde once she remembered how to breathe. "What're you going to do to the chocolate that's now on your thumb, though...?"

"I- uh, could I go to the the bathroom? I mean- if it's not offending or any-"

"It's okay. Really," Anna added when she saw a hesitant look flickering across the platinum blonde's face.

Reluctantly, Elsa got up, pushing the glasses up her nose - it liked to slide down. She then walked out the room, head bowed slightly, mind racing.

Anna emmited out a loud sigh, sitting back, her head leaning against the headboard. _She actually just did that._ "She actually just did that," the fiery redhead said softly to herself, a small dreamy smile on her face. She ended up thinking about how beautiful Elsa's hair looked when the sunlight caught it, or how icy blue her eyes were. She wasn't human. Not like she was an alien, just... out of this world.

"Her icy blue eyes... Amazing... Her hair... I just love everything about her..."

"Why the _hell_ are you being like this? What were you freaking thinking?" Elsa muttered to herself, running her hands through her hair, her braid coming loose.

She let out a loud sigh, hating herself even more. Maybe she shouldn't have come here... She was supposed to be the muderer of Anna, for God's sake! She leaned her forehead against the mirror right above the sink, and softly hit her head against it. _Stupid._ Hit. _Stupid._ Hit. _You._ Hit. _Idiotic._ Hit. _Idiot._ Hit.

The blonde's heart ached, and it constricted slighty. It hurt to breathe. Maybe she didn't deserve to even get to breathe. Every time she just wished that she'd get the chance to stop this. To stop taking the lives of others that deserve so much more.

People were cruel. Just for revenge. Hate. Greed. Elsa never got to see any of the clients, but she hated them all. But she hated herself even more. For not even objecting. Now. Even though she hadn't killed Anna, it was out of pure friendship. That's it.

She was selfish. She was actually leading Anna into a trap. What was she doing?

Was she going to kill her...friend?

Elsa pulled back, part of the mirror fogged up. Shaking, her hand reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small box; just enough to fit the pocket. Her icy blue eyes, full of terror, stared at the box in her hands. Her pale fingers unconsciously opened it up and the metal glinted.

Her fingers took the cool metal blade out, and set the box down. She reached down and pulled the legs of her jeans up and her breath hitched. Her vision blurried slightly as she stared at the faded scars on her legs. Her heart filled with self-hatred, shame and fear.

How was she so weak?

Hurting herself. It was like a drug. She swore she wouldn't do it again every time, but she does it again. And again.

The cool metal pressed against her pale, scarred leg. She pressed the blade in and formed a line. It bled a bit, and not wanting to make a mess of Anna's bathroom, she took out a handkerchief from her pocket. She dabbed the wound with it, letting out a slight hiss.

But Elsa, shamefully, actually felt better. She didn't know why, but she always did. She cleaned up, and stared at the mirror for a long time, staring at her flaws: everything.

_Great. You scared her off. Just great. She's probably climbing out the bathroom window,_ the redhead thought to herself. Anna puffed up her cheeks, and huffed. She looked out the window, hating being sick. The redhead looked to the door when she heard it open.

"Elsa?" she asked hopefully. Her mum came in, and a disappointed look washed over her face.

Her mother crossed her arms over her chest. "Not happy to see your mother?" She raised an eyebrow.

Hastily, a sheepish smile formed on the younger redhead's face. "Sorry, mum. I was expecting Elsa. She's been in the bathroom for almost thirty minutes..."

"Should I check on her?" her mother inquired, hands hanging at her sides. Seeing the worried look on Anna's face, Heather nodded and closed the door behind her. She walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it slightly.

"Elsa...?"

Elsa, on the other side of the piece of wood, looked to the door wildly. "Um, yeah?"

"Are you okay in there?"

"S-sure!" Elsa said, her voice an octave higher. _Damnit, Elsa. Be more obvious, will you?_

Heather frowned, and decided to come inside the bathroom. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She fished the bathroom key from her room and came back to the bathroom door. She unlocked it.

Opened it. Elsa was staring at her in fear, and an awkward smile quickly found its way to the blinde's lips. She tried to quell the fear that was rising in her like a monster. "I-uh- I was- I just-"

"Elsa. You're bleeding slightly."

Elsa's eyes averted to her jeans leg and she hastily rolled it back down, covering the wound. A short, nervous laugh. "This? Hah. It's- it's really nothing..." Her heart thumped loudly.

"Nothing? Elsa... Are you alright?"

_No. I have to _kill_ your _daughter_._ "Y-yeah. I'm fine..." Her cheeks burned, and Elsa moved to the bathroom door. "I-I have to go. I'm s-sorry. Thanks for letting me in." Elsa tried to walk past Heather, but the older woman caught her by the shoulder.

"E;sa. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Y-yes," Elsa answered, not meeting the woman's teal eyes. "Elsa. Look at me," Heather said, determination in her eyes. Elsa slowly raised her eyes to meet the woman's eyes.

"Okay?"

"O-okay."

"Now. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell me, Elsa."

_No. I can't. I can't tell anybody._ "I k-know..."

"Then?"

"I don't wnat to." Elsa got out of the woman's grasp quickly (but not roughly), and walked out. The clacking of her heels agaist the floor resounded through the whole house.

As Elsa walked down the hallway, she heard the door of Anna's bedroom open.

"Elsa? Elsa. Wh-where're you going?" The hoarse voice that she still found beautiful.

"Anna, ple-please.."

Elsa bowed her head and continued walking on, trying to get away. She heard the words of Hans a few years back. _You can't escape from this, Elsa. You got yourself into this. You knew what was going to happen when you signed that contract. You can't freaking quit or anything. You sign that, you stay with me._

"Elsa! P-please! D-don't go, I'm sorry if I did anything wrong..."

_You didn't do anything wrong. You did everything too right._ Still, the blonde continued walking, hoping to shut the pleas of Anna out. How badly she wanted to just turn back and hug Anna and never let go. But frankly, she didn't deserve that.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she wiped at them angrily.

_I'm so sorry, Anna..._

Anna blew her nose into the piece of tissue. "Kristoff, go away..."

The burly boy stood at the doorway, frowning at how upset his friend looked. "What happened to the feistypants I knew? Anna, come on..." He moved forward.

"Don't. Take. A-a. Step... forward..." the redhead's tear-stained face, unkempt hair broke Kristoff's heart. Kristoff didn't know what to do.

"Anna... I'll find whoever did this to you and I'll crush him or her-"

"Kristoff. Please don't..."

His expression softened. "...Okay... I- Call me if you need me, okay?" When Anna nodded, he hesitantly went out the door.

The slamming of the door told the redhead that he had left. _You're a screw-up, you know that? Bothering Elsa every single freaking time. What did I do? I was dumb... Tapping her nose. I miss her. It's crazy, but I miss her more than I miss Kristoff. Elsa, please. I'm s-sorry..._

_You're never good enough for her. Dumb. Idiot. Weirdo. She doesn't like you. She _hates_ you. What makes you think someone like her would even like someone like you as a friend? _"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Just freaking shut up!" Elsa screamed, trying hard to get the voices out of her head. She pulled at her hair, messing it all up. The whole room frosted over, and the temperature dropped drastically. She fell to the ground and huddled in a corner, hugging her knees that were brought up to her chest. She rocked back and forth, trying to shut it out.

"Please... Go away...," she breathed out.

**A/N: Okay... was this lousy...? I'm sorry if it was... I'm a horrible writer; I know and I'm so sorry... Um, thanks for the support so far... Hope this's okay...**


	6. Need You Here

**`/N: I'm sorry if I've seemed so...unconfident of this story. I am, really, 'cause I've never done any of this kind before... I don't exactly master Elsa and Anna's characters well, so I'm reeeeeeeally sorry... Well...um, thanks for all the support. I love every one of you, really, and that might be weird... Sorry... Review if you want... Thanks to all of you...really... Sorry if I haven't PMed any of you... You guys mean **_**a lot**_**...**

Elsa woke up groggily, and she felt horrible. She groaned as she stood up and stretched, bones cracking. There was a pounding in her head. She, reluctantly (her head _was_ pounding), bent down to pick up the glasses that fell onto the floor and put them on. She blinked a few times and sat on her bed; it was a lot better than sitting on the floor, alright. She lay back, and her mind took a few moments to recall what had happened.

Anna's house. Bathroom. Cutting. Anna's mum - Heather. Pushing past her. The younger redhead's - sweet, innocent, little Anna - desperate pleas. Tears brimming her eyes. Elsa choked back a sob, and she took off her glasses - it really seemed useless to put them on again. So she put them on the bedside table, and she let out a bitter laugh. Stupid Hans. Twisting her, warping her, _turning_ her into something she wasn't.

She wiped at the tears that just started to stream down her cheeks. No. She didn't deserve to cry. But then, she thought.

Did she not deserve to?

Her parents? Hans? Her horrible life? For ever being born? The pain? The hatred? And just like that, she cried. She emitted a tiny whimper, and she remembered when they died. The exact moment she received the news. She stuffed her face in the pillows, not knowing that Anna was doing exactly the same thing. The world seemed so dark now. Like Dementors had come. Like happiness was all gone. And never coming back.

It all felt so bitter. Her eyes stung. It was so painful. Her chest tightened, and she found it hard to breathe. The blonde suddenly jolted upright, then angrily wiped at the tears. She was a wreck, no doubt. But she shouldn't be feeling this way. _She_ was the one who walked away. Not that Anna left her. _She herself_ left _Anna_. Not the other way around. The blonde turned so she was facing the ceiling. She drew her legs up to her chest and hugged them.

She rocked back and forth, feeling pretty much like dying. Oh, if she could just kill herself right here and then. But she didn't have the guts. Just to cut herself, one by one, leaving scars. To be honest, she felt like she was dead when living and she would be alive if she was dead. It probably didn't make sense, but...it did to her. The blonde didn't even have the strength to wipe the tears away anymore.

Who cared if she cried, anyway? Hatred filled her. It sucked her in like a void. Her mum was supposed to be here, catching her tears, kissing them away. Her mother should be here, hugging her, assuring her it'd all be fine, even if it wouldn't be. She punched her pillow, and more tears poured out.

_"Why aren't you here?"_ Elsa whispered. She wasn't sure whether she was asking Anna or her parents.

* * *

Anna hugged her mother, leaning her head on her mum's shoulder. She sobbed into her mother's neck, breathing her in. Heather embraced her daughter tightly, and whispered in her ear,"It's all going to be fine, dear. I'm sure she's got a good reason to leave like that..."

"What if she hates me, Mum? What if she's never coming back?" Anna cried, sobs racking her body, and she thought of the beautiful platinum blonde.

"No one could ever hate you, Fire. Nobody. She's gonna come back. You're irresistible, dear," Heather replied soothingly.

Anna, despite all the pain and ache, smiled through her tears. She snuggled against her mother's neck. "Thanks, Mum. For everything. For being here."

Heather smiled, and they stayed there for a while. Just like that, hugging each other, mother and daughter. After a few minutes' silence, the older redhead broke the ice.

"Wanna see _The Fault In Our Stars_ movie?"

"Mum... That movie'll make me cry more... _Augustus Waters dies._ The cigarette metaphor thing. It's all so cute. Then he has to _die_. John Green just killed him off..."

"We'll have popcorn." Heather smiled slightly.

Instantly, Anna said yes, and she went into the bathroom to wash up. She stared at herself in the mirror. The freckles, the red hair. Sometimes Anna liked to think herself as one of the Weasleys from Harry Potter.

She chuckled bitterly, and wondered why Elsa even bothered to try to be friends with her. Probably because the blonde was too polite and kind to break away from her. Her hair was a mess, and she knew that there was no chance Elsa would feel the way she feels whenever she sees the blonde.

Her breath would hitch, and she would think that Elsa looked beautifuller (she was well aware there was no such word) than Aphrodite. Not like she knew how the Greek Goddess looked like. The sun catching her platinum blonde, making it seem out of this world. Those icy blue eyes that seemed to pierce through your soul. Like she could see right through you.

Anna took a shower, scratching her scalp carefully, thinking about Elsa all the way (maybe it was kind of inappropriate, but she didn't care). She dried herself off after her shower, and put on jeans and a black shirt. She normally didn't wear black, but right now, she didn't feel so happy. Her mother was waiting for her in the living room when she went down the stairs.

With everything going on, the arrow and the man who had almost killed her almost left her mind. _Almost._ She was still on edge, turning her head at every single, tiny movement and sound. They got in the car and drove to the theatre to watch _The Fault In Our Stars._

* * *

"Get your grip together, Elsa!" The blonde said aloud to herself. She ran her fingers through her hair repeatedly, and the braid had come loose. Her platinum blonde hair fell in waves, past her shoulders. Right now, there were even some tufts of hair sticking out, and Elsa paced about the length of her room.

_Hans gonna come any moment soon... And so will flying spit. So get ready!_ She rinsed and got into a pair of jeans and a blue plaid shirt. She tied her hair in her usual braid, and sat at the foot of her bed. The blonde wished she could see Anna, and count how many freckles there were on the redhead's cheeks. She wanted to tap her nose the way Anna did... She wanted Anna to tap her nose, and say her eyes were beautiful. She wanted Anna to be _here_.

Her right leg started bouncing up and down, and she was gnawing at her fingernails, causing them to be uneven. She pushed the glasses up her nose, and tears threatened to spill at how she had just left. The pleas of Anna echoing in her mind. They haunted her, but what else could she do?

She was a monster, and Anna... Well, Anna was like...like an angel. Sweet. Innocent. Cute. Bubbly.

She was to be the murderer of Anna, and she couldn't change that. If the young redhead ever found out... well, Anna would hate her even more. Elsa's heart seemed to drop into her stomach.

She couldn't ever bring herself to kill Anna, but she _had to_. The blonde knew she should've have done it by now so it would be easier. She knew if she waited, and waited, and waited, she could never, ever kill the redhead. Never.

She didn't want to see the light in Anna's eyes to fade away. She didn't want Anna's soul to be taken away by death. She didn't want Anna to die. By her own hands or not, she didn't want Anna to die. She wished the redhead could live forever, but that could never happen. She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the front door get kicked shut.

She gulped; that'd be Hans. Her bedroom door opened, and the door banged against the wall. It shook. Hans was standing at the doorway, seething, red-faced, steam practically billowing out of his ears. His eyes had a manic and angry glint in them, and Elsa tried hard to swallow the lump in her throat.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?! I _freaking_ told you to _freaking_ kill her! But _no_, she's _still alive and walking_! Do you even freaking know the definition of kill?!" Hans spat, and the blonde flinched as if she'd been bitten by his venomous and harsh words. His face was so close to hers, just inches away. Elsa wiped at the spit that had fallen on her pale face, and she gulped.

She quelled down her fear and she looked him in the eye defiantly. Her gaze hardened. "I know the definition of kill, thank you very much," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Don't you freaking know that I'm freaking _trying_? I follow your every damn instruction, and I'm freaking trying, did you freaking know that?" Elsa's chest tightened, and forced herself to act nonchalant and casual about the whole idea of killing Anna. "I know, and I'm trying to kill her. Okay? No, you don't freaking know that I'm trying, 'cause you can't get it through your thick skull! What, those sideburns affecting your hearing and intellect (_If he does have any intellect._)?" The blonde clenched her fists and dug her nails into the palms of her hands.

The redheaded man was dumbfounded, really. He didn't know what to say. Then, he regained his confidence and said,"Sure. Trying, huh? Well, clearly, _you're not trying hard enough_! Just kill her, and it's done! That's it! You signed that contract, Elsa Medley (I don't really know what to put for her last name...), and you can't quit it. No backing out."

"But freaking hell, can't you-" she was cut short when a smack resounded through the room.

Her cheek throbbed, and you could see Hans's hand print on her face. Her right cheek was red, and she clutched it. She glared at her boss through her almost-falling tears. She blinked them back.

"You don't freaking talk back. Get your shit figured out and just kill her already. She's just another person. You've killed many before." He walked out of the room briskly, slamming the door shut. The front door, too, slammed shut and she knew he was gone. Her cheek still stung. _Don't remind me of who I've killed. And she's not _just _another person_, Elsa thought heatedly. She staggered down to the kitchen and got out a pack of ice from the fridge. She placed it against her cheek and grimaced slightly.

Stupid Hans and his stupid sideburns. Stupid contract. Stupid _her_. She sat on the couch. Forty-five minutes later, she took the ice pack off. She walked towards the wooden cubet that she had banged into few days ago. She pulled the drawers open, and her heart filled with self-hatred as she stared at the dagger, bow and arrows. She stared at those objects for a while before shutting the drawers and kept them locked with a padlock.

She went back into her room and lay down on the bed. She wished she could hug Anna. Run her fingers through that silky red hair. Count the generous amount of freckles spread across her cheeks. Just feel Anna's skin against hers. Almost like an electric shock passing through her when they touched.

She pushed the glasses up her nose. She felt warm just thinking about Anna tapping her nose. But she then felt cold when reality came washing over her. She was going to kill Anna. And she couldn't stop that. Anna was going to die. Because of her.

Whatever did Anna do to deserve this?

Elsa sat up, pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. She rocked back and forth. The voices came back. Whispering things.

_Why would Anna ever like you?_

_She doesn't find you funny._

_She doesn't like you as a friend._

_Someone like you doesn't deserve to friend someone as amazing as her._

_Why would she ever want to see you again?_

_You were right to leave._

_Weak._

_Idiotic._

_Stupid. _

_Kill yourself._

Elsa wrapped her hands around her head, shielding her ears, trying to stop it all from flooding her mind. The voices.

They never stopped.

They kept coming back.

Her finger dug into her pockets and took out the box.

**A/N: Um, hi... I love all of you, thanks for all the support... I'm a pretty lousy writer compared to others, really, and I appreciate everything every one of you said... Uh, it's all pretty dark now, and I know there's less Anna here, and I'm really sorry... Sorry for mistakes...**


End file.
